


The Secret Collection: The Finale [part 3]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Broken Harry, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Harry in Lingerie, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Harry Potter, Pregnant Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, The drugged sex/use tag is for the fog that fills in their Secret Playroom, Trans Character, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Part 11 to the Secret Collection seriesWith his plans set in motion, the finale of Horace's Secret Collection will come to an end. He will have to be careful and whatever methods he will use, he will ensure that Harry will forever be his until the end of their days..*-*-*[Excerpt*-*-*Moments later, the doors slowly opened by themselves. Harry entered the room, only to be hit by a fog that slowly swirled around him. He inhaled the sweet musky scent of the fog, feeling his body start to thrum with need. His nipples now stiff as well as his cock. Whatever was in the fog, it was making his body react all hazy with something that wanted to get inside of him. The fog slowly dispersed around a round bed, that was adorned with colors of gold and red silk. There was a round ceiling canopy curtain that flowed from the ceiling and around the bed. It was in a deep red wine color. And in the center of the bed, laid his Professor.The man was naked...[Please, read ALL TAGS before proceeding to the reading portion. Rude comments will be deleted. Thank you and enjoy!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	The Secret Collection: The Finale [part 3]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that this series will soon come to an end. Thank you for the lovely comments for this fic and for the others. I do hope you all have enjoyed reading this series.

The final installment to his plan, he was soon going to set it in motion. It’s only been a month since Harry was impregnated by him. Horace took Harry almost everyday. In his chambers, inside of the darkness of the castle halls—even during the Hogsmeade weekend when all students were out an about, and Horace took Harry back to his private home. He would take the boy over almost every surface inside of his private soon. And, even sometimes, occasionally, Harry and he would enjoy watching his Collection have at it with each other from another room. One of his favorite moments, would be when he has Harry spread out in front of the fireplace on the plush rug. With his legs spread wide open. The silk robe pooling around the boy’s writhing body, as the beautiful silk body cage harness hugged and mold his body. The brightness from the fire would make the boy’s body glow in hues of gold, making his green eyes bright and beautiful. Horace, would then, bury himself deep inside of the boy’s tight cunt and fill it to the brim with his seed.

He does enjoy breaking the boy like that. Turning the defiant boy into a begging and sobbing mess by the middle of their lovefest. He enjoyed mating with Harry. To pulse in Harry’s depths, to thrust against the entrance of the boy’s womb and forcing the tip of his cock to nudge into the entrance of the boy’s womb. Harry seemed to love getting his womb fucked like that, and that made Horace fill with a heated need and the knowledge that The Boy Who Lived loved to get his womb fucked and filled with seed. Another thing that Horace enjoys the most, is when he gets the boy to hang off from his cock. To have Harry sit and warm his cock for hours at a time. To not let the boy free from sitting on his cock. It was breathtaking to have that lithe soft body trembling with need, while sitting on his cock.

Now, back to the finale of his plan, Horace planned carefully. The potion would not harm Harry and their unborn child. It would only make sure that Harry stayed forever young and small like he is now, and their child or any future children will only stop growing until they’ve reached the age that Harry is currently at. They all will live for a long time at least. For a few more hundred years. Horace would gladly enjoy those few hundreds of years to fill Harry as much as he can and slowly have the boy birth him as many children as he wants.

He planned on drinking the potion as well, so instead of dousing Harry’s drink with the potion, all Horace would need to do is mate with Harry during their lovefest, pour the potion into his mouth to drink it before giving it to the boy. The beginning of the effects of the potion would feel like they were in heat and needed to breed and mate. And the second, would make their magical core intertwine with each other, becoming one. And the last, their souls would be bonded and bind for life. He wouldn’t really to tell Harry that they would be forever bond. Harry would continue to seek him out no matter what.

  
After all, he did break and ruin the boy.

The boy and his body couldn’t deny Horace. The crave that the boy has to have his pussy mark for life by his cock. Horace knew of this. Every time he sought the boy out, the boy knew, and his body took Horace in with resistance. Their lovemaking mating ritual always were intense. Horace couldn’t wait until tonight when he takes Harry again. Soon, they will be bound for life and Harry can never break away from him.

.

.

.

Inside of Professor Slughorn’s private home, Harry sat in the Professor’s—no, he shook his head. Their master bedroom. He sat in the middle of the bed, in their master bedroom. His mind going back to the day he broke down. The day that he broke and took whatever acts were given from his Professor. He resisted it at first. Cried and begged to be free. Begged not to have his Professor come inside of him. Even as much as begged for his Professor to stop. But his Professor didn’t stop. The older man could never be stopped. He was the one who made him forget the first time he’d taken his virginity. The memories that washed over him circling around in his mind.

His mind tried to defend itself. To not want what his Professor was doing to him. To not crave and beg for his Professor’s cock. But his body broke. His soul broke. Everything inside of him broke. And it all wanted his Professor and that cock that took his virginity. His magic had already taken his Professor’s seed and impregnated his womb with it. Harry felt it when his womb was bred, fertilized and impregnated by the semen. The thick, hot seed that continued to fill his pussy everyday. It broke his mind. His mind channeled his body to want and need those seed to impregnate him all the time. To want it splash and coat inside of him.

And now, here he is, sitting in the middle of their bed, with his Professor’s seed swirling inside of him. Harry felt streaks bit of it pooling between his thighs. His nipples were so bruised and red from all the sucking and biting that his Professor laid on his chest. His breasts were slightly swelled from all the harsh sucking. They were also leaking. His Professor had said because he was pregnant with their lovechild inside of his womb, his breasts were going to leak milk for a long while. Sometimes, his Professor would bring an empty potions vial to his nipples, pinching his nipples until they started to leak of milk. When he had asked why his Professor is doing that, the Professor said he wanted the milk and experiment a potion with it and wanted a little bit to add to his tea and coffee.

Harry found it strange that his Professor always milked his breasts every morning, where they were sore the most, but it burned Harry’s body with great need. To have the attention on him only. Harry would eye the vial, as his Professor tips the milk contents into his coffee and tea. The way his Professor would inhale his tea and coffee before drinking it. And the moment his Professor drank it, Harry would somehow end up on his back, on the floor, the sofa, the bed or any kind of surface with his pussy being stretched open and fucked into as his Professor mouths his nipples. It made Harry came immediately. His nipples were always sore and very sensitive. And the beginning of his pregnancy made them even more sensitive. Just a touch would send him over the edge.

And what lay between his thighs…

His boypussy never seem to stop getting wet. The slickness of his hole nowadays, seem to get wetter and stickier, making his Professor easily slide inside of him without lube or long minutes of foreplay. His Professor would talk dirty to him. Telling him that he was like a bitch in heat, always slick with love juices. Somehow, that would spur and turned Harry on. To hear the filthy talk coming from his Professor’s mouth.

As the mid-morning turned into afternoon, and afternoon turned into the late hours of the evening, Harry sat in front of the mirror. He dried himself off with a towel. As he sat on the chair, he turned his attention to himself in the mirror. He was small and short. His skin pale. Body lithe and very skinny. His stomach still flat but he knows a life is forming inside of his womb at this very moment. As Harry studied himself, he brought a leg up, putting his feet on the edge of the seat as he spready wide open. He never really touched himself and saw himself there as much. It wasn’t that he wasn’t comfortable with his body. But he wanted to know what his Professor liked about him.

So, Harry slipped his hands down and between his thighs. He pressed his fingers on the pink folds that were now slick, again. He spread the lips of his pussy wide open, his tiny cock jerking in response, as Harry looked at himself. The healthy pink flesh opened up to reveal inside. He could tell he was overly small on the inside, but his Professor seemed to be able to stretch his pussy with the width and girth of his cock. Experimentally, Harry slipped a finger over his clitoris making him jump with a gasp at the tiny shock of pleasure. His cock was starting to leak of pre-come now. And, ever so slowly, Harry rubbed the tiny nub, gasping softly as he watches the juice streaming out of his pussy.

Face flushed, Harry stroked his clit a few more times before he slipped that finger inside of his pussy. He curled the finger up, gasping loudly and arching as pleasure streaked through him. His toes curled with the pleasure, making Harry mewl as he started to pump his fingers in and out.

_Squish! Squish! Squish!_

The flesh of sucking making Harry look down at himself in the mirror. His small cock jerking a few times, as pre-come started to leak even more. Milk had started to steam down his nipples. He watched himself stretching and scissoring his pussy with his fingers. The pink flesh stretching to accommodate his fingers. Suddenly, Harry let out a high pitch keen. His pussy clamping tight around his fingers. His cock tightened and spilled onto his stomach. Harry threw his head back, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he came.

“Mnnghh!!” He bit his lips from screaming.

It felt so good!

He’s barely played with himself and now…

He can start to understand why his Professor took him every day.

He took his fingers out, bringing it up to his lips to taste of his juices. It was salty and mild but the scent smelled like aphrodisiac to him. Harry shakenly got up, legs feeling like jelly as he made his way over to the bed. He looked down at the body cage harness lingerie that sat on the bed. It was beautiful. The harness body cage was in magenta color. It wrapped around his neck like a collar, then the flat ropes of the harness tied around his chest and a rope went down in the middle of his chest. It all crisscrossed over his stomach and connected down his hips, waists and thighs. It also went between his thighs, too, but it was weaved around his cock, pussy and his ass. There were no decorations on it this time. It was a simple lingerie body cage harness that was molded and made for him, as his Professor has put it.

Harry reached out with a tentative hand, his fingers brushing over the lingerie until it glowed brightly before it wrapped around his body by magic. The lingerie was snugged, and it fit perfectly on him. Harry picked up the note, reading it carefully.

_Once you are dressed with the clothing that I’ve chosen,  
please make your way down to our special room, that I  
have built and made for our mating tonight, Harry.  
Please, do not wear anything to cover your beauty up._

_-H.S_.

Harry swallowed. He wondered what his Professor wanted to do tonight. It was something that always made Harry nervous, but in the end, he would forget everything after his Professor had his way with him. He made his way to the room that his Professor had shown him a couple times before. But it was when it was still being renovated. It was part of a new wing of the private home. His Professor had said that it will be where Harry and their future children will reside, while the main private home acts for his Professor’s underground business of pleasure.

Harry walked and walked, until he reached to a large stone door. He looked up at the carved snakes that swirled in circle. His Professor said there were three ways for them to get inside that particular side of the private home. One, his Professor can access through the door with his wand and magical core. Two, it can read their future children’s magical core, and three, Harry would need to speak in Parseltongue and if any of their children speaks the language, it can also open that way. No intruders and no uninvited or unwanted guests will be able to get through the wards, charms and spells that were put onto the family side.

The boy hissed at the snakes, telling them to open for him. The snakes hissed back to acknowledge their new Master before the doors opened. Harry walked through the doors, making his way to the special room. He walked up to a bright red door with two large golden lion door knockers on both panels of the door. He reached up and used it to knock three times and waited.

Moments later, the doors slowly opened by themselves. Harry entered the room, only to be hit by a fog that slowly swirled around him. He inhaled the sweet musky scent of the fog, feeling his body start to thrum with need. His nipples now stiff as well as his cock. Whatever was in the fog, it was making his body react all hazy with something that wanted to get inside of him. The fog slowly dispersed around a round bed, that was adorned with colors of gold and red silk. There was a round ceiling canopy curtain that flowed from the ceiling and around the bed. It was in a deep red wine color. And in the center of the bed, laid his Professor.

The man was naked.

And his cock was thick, long and very hard.  
  


The tip was dripping of pre-come. Harry reached the edge of the bed, cheeks flushing, as his mind was starting to go blink on him. The only thing he wanted right now was that cock.

“Hello, my boy.” His Professor purred, stroking his cock. “Our special room is now finished. Do you like it?”

Carefully looking around, Harry noted that he in fact, does like the room. Love more like it. It was perfect? Why did he think it was perfect? The room itself should’ve just felt like any regular room, but something about the room made Harry want to present himself to his Professor. To beg the older man to plant his seeds inside of womb. Turning his attention back to his Professor, Harry nodded slowly.

“Good.” His Professor purred even more. “This room…I’ve built it for our breeding sessions. It’s meant for me to take you over and over again, until your womb is filled with nothing but our children. You can say, this is a breeding mating chamber for us. And that smell that’s filling the room? It acts like an aphrodisiac scent. To make the occupants in this room to mate like wild animals.”

His body doing its own thing, it brought him onto the bed. Harry crawled between his Professor’s legs, chest fluttering, body tingling with pleasure. He laid his palm flat on top of Professor Slughorn’s thighs.

And then…

He leaned forward, mouth opening wide as his tongue flicked over the tip of the cock. He tongued the slit of the cock, before his tongue curled over the head. Professor Slughorn moaned, hands now fisting in his hair, as he continued to give licks before he sucked the cock into his mouth. He really loves how big Professor Slughorn was. It fit inside of his mouth perfectly.

“That’s good, my boy. So, good.” Professor Slughorn moaned out. “Be a good boy and get on top of me, but I want your pussy facing me, knees on my sides, while I play with your cunt and cock as you suck my cock.”

Harry got up on his knee’s as his Professor laid flat on the bed. The boy slowly crawled on top of his Professor. Showing his jewels between his thighs at his Professor’s face, as Harry pressed his cheek against the cock. He sighed, giving a few experimental licks, before he took the cock into his mouth once more. At the same time, he moaned around the cock, when he felt fingers and the thick tongue that belongs to his Professor piercing into his ass and pussy, while his cock was getting pumped by a fist.

That thick tongue was giving him long licks, pressing it a the rim of his pussy.

_In and out._

_In and out._

Harry moaned around the cock, trembling as he heard the loud noises coming from behind him. He’d figure his Professor is enjoying eating him out like this. The man was making delightful and hearty noises from the sound of it. Harry pulled off of the cock, letting it slide out of his mouth with a loud pop. Then, Harry fondled his Professor’s testicles, kneading and squeezing, as his tongue continued to stroke short licks, up and down the length.

“Mmmn.” Harry hummed with hunger.

The cock was being coated with so much saliva, that Harry decided to take his Professor deeper inside of his mouth. Slowly, and deeper, his throat contracted as it slid further down his throat. Eyes rolling the back of his head, Harry gagged and moaned as Professor Slughorn gave a shout. The cock pulsed violently inside of throat. It shot thick deep jets down his throat, making Harry’s throat bulge and he gagged further. He drank and swallowed all the seed before he released his Professor. He glanced over his shoulder, glazed eyes on his Professor. The man looked over the swell of his ass, before he pushed Harry off.

Squeaking, Harry fell on the side next to Professor Slughorn, as the older man lifted one of his legs over his shoulder, before Harry cried out at the thickness of the cock thrusting deeply into him.

“Professor!” He cried out.

He pressed his palm against the older man’s chest, gasping and mewling as his Professor pounded into him. Harry bit his lips, cock stretching his tight pussy. The scent in the room got heavier, filling his lungs, clinging to his sweat, his skin, everything. His womb trembled and clenched. Harry let out a long groan as he felt a finger prodding the rim of his puckered ass, before it sank inside of him.

“Since my cock is busy mating with your fertile raw cunt, I’m going to play with this hole.” Professor Slughorn chuckled. The man fingered his unsued hole. It’s been a while since his Professor fucked his ass. Yet the man’s fingers were thick and long and it was enough for Harry to feel as if he was getting fucked in both of his holes.

Harry bucked and thrusted back against Professor Slughorn, whining and whimpering as both of his holes were getting fucked. He reached down, pumping his own cock roughly as his Professor sped up.

“Your cunt will be the only thing that I will impregnate and breed, my boy. It’s a perfect size for my cock alone.” Professor Horace grunted, snapping his hips against Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, with his mouth open as sounds fell out of his mouth at the wonderful feeling inside of him. His nipples scraped against the silk sheet, making him mewl before the Professor slipped his finger out of his ass, turned him onto his back fully and snapped his hips foreword hard and fast, that Harry ended up being pushed towards the edge of the bed. His head was hanging back, baring his slender curved neck, as his tiny breasts and nipples were pointed up in the air. Harry keened when he felt Professor Slughorn palmed over his nipples, squeezing the soft tiny mounds of his breasts.

“You’re milking so much, my boy. Soon, I our child will enjoy sucking and licking your nipples while I watch.” Professor Slughorn purred. “Our children that I will impregnate you with.”

Harry cried out in pleasure as both of his nipples were being pulled roughly and were squeezed before they were released. And then, his breasts were kneaded as he heard Professor Slughorn professing his love for his leaky nipples. “I’m—Ah!—Already, pregnant though! You—Mmmngh!—Can’t impregnate me even more!” Harry said, gasping each time.

Professor Slughorn sped up with the thrusting, pounding deeply and further. “It’s okay. You may be pregnant already, but in this room, we can have as much play time as we want. It is a special room that was built for you to be bred, impregnated and birth our children, my boy. The scents in the room will make you and I go crazy.”

As his Professor was fucking him, Harry hadn’t realized that his Professor had produced a vial into his hand and had drunk one vial before summoning another vial. His Professor shivered before Harry was pulled up into a sitting position on Professor Slughorn’s lap as the cock still continued to thrust in and out of him.

“Drink this, Harry. It will make this mating lovefest even better.”

Harry eyed the contents, unsure what it is but knowing it must be a new invention, Harry opened his mouth, as his Professor poured the gold liquid substance inside of his mouth. Swallowing it, Harry felt his body hum and turn even warmer, until Harry cried out in shock. He fell back, back arching in a U as he came screaming around Professor Slughorn’s cock.

“Wha—AH!” Harry screamed in pleasure. His body thrummed and he felt magic swirling inside and outside of his body. “Professor! What’s happening?!” He cried from the extreme pleasure.

“Good. It’s working!” He heard distantly from his Professor.

His mind turning cloudy and hazy and everything flashed white.

.

.

.

After they properly did their mating ritual, Horace felt their soul bind to each other. The older man laughed and laughed, as he continued to fuck into Harry’s cervix. The boy was a delightful mess. Seed pooled underneath the boy’s ass, as Horace gripped and lifted Harry up by the waist, pounding that sweet cunt. The boy’s mind was half gone as the potion was making it’s way through the boy’s body. Horace leaned over Harry, capturing the boy’s mouth as he kissed him, hips jerking back and forth. The boy wailing into his mouth, as his body came again, and again. The man broke away from the kiss, grinning as the boy’s mouth was open on a silent scream with his tiny cock spurting mess over his stomach.

“I’m so tired! Let me rest, Professor! I-I-I can’t t-take it any—Eek!” Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing them closer, as the boy curled up against him, cunt tightening and Horace moaned in delight when the boy came again. “I’m tired…Please…”

“Soon, my boy. But not now. We must finish this lovemaking. I am not done just yet.” Horace chuckled.

The boy whimpered, nodding, as Horace turned him onto his front, lifting the boy’s ass up in the air, before he pressed inside of Harry’s dripping cunt.

“You’re full of my seed. Do you love the feeling of your cunt being filled like that?” Horace asked. A nod from the boy. “Good. I, too, love filling your cunt to the brim with my seed. Makes your stomach full of it.” Horace gripped Harry by the biceps, pulling the boy upright as he continued thrusting.

The boy’s head hung low, tears streaming down those cheeks. Horace studied the boy, feeling the delightful feeling and pleasure of seeing the boy marked with all his bites over his skin. The older man can see slight bruises forming on the boy’s, which made him smile. They were forever bound, now. And, he will make sure Harry will stay on his cock forever.

Horace tilted his head back, eyes closed as he slapped his hips against Harry. The boy had gone quiet and only snuffles and sobs were heard. He knew those tears were sobs of joy and pleasure. He could feel it from Harry. The boy’s mind is forever gone and only in place is pure, lust and pleasure.

“I love it.” The boy whispered. The boy brought his head up to glance over his shoulder. “I love it. I love it! I love cock. Your cock! It feels so good! I want inside of me, Professor! I don’t want to leave this cock!” He cried out.

Feeling like he’s won a battle, Horace felt triumph filled his soul at the admission. He leaned forward, as Harry turned his head even more, their mouths devouring each other before Horace broke the kiss off, pressing his face into the boy’s shoulder, as the boy babbled.

“Yours, only! Professor, I want your cock only! Everything is yours!” Harry babbled incoherently. He keened and wailed as he came around Horace’s cock. Harry tossed his head back beautifully, eyes unfocused as he said with a smile, “My everything is yours, Professor! Please, just keep piercing your cock inside of me! I’ll give you everything and all the babies that will come from my womb!”

Growling, Horace’s lips curled up in a dark smile. “Yes, Harry! Your body, your soul, your cunt, and your womb are all mine. Your titles, your vaults, everything is mine! I’ll take care of you, my boy. And your children will be well taken care of.”

Harry squealed in delight. “Yes! Yes! Yessss!! All of it is yours! My womb is yours to put your babies in!”

He slammed inside of Harry twice before he went still. Horace gave a shout as he came inside of the boy. The boy wailed as Horace came with thick ropes inside of the boy. His seed splashing and covering the walls of the boy’s cunt. The boy’s cervix sucking the tip of his cock. The magic inside of them and outside of them reacting, as their soul bond finally settled down. The boy went limp, falling unconscious from exhausting from the hours that they were doing their lovemaking.

.

.

.

Harry’s front was pressed against the cold, hard window. His breath fogging the window, where his mouth was. He was wearing a silk red robe that now fell around his elbows and the hem of the robes were pushed over his hips. He was wearing another body cage harness lingerie. It was adorned and decorated with strings of pearls that fell from under his breasts and from his waist. It dangled and caressed his skin as Harry moaned in delight and euphoria. His stomach was filled with so much seed. They were streaming down the inside of his thighs and legs, pooling onto the floor between his feet as the man behind him was fucking his pussy with deep, hard strokes.

“You look beautiful like this, my boy.” His Professor crooned.

Harry nodded with a lewd smile. The hands on his hips gripped hard, almost bruising him, as the tip of his Professor’s cock continued to hit the entrance to his womb over and over again. Something inside of him felt somehow completed. Like something that was missing was now slotted into that missing part. It made Harry feel so happy. He didn’t miss anyone or anything. He only wanted his Professor. His Professor’s cock. His Professor’s soul. His Professor’s body. Everything. He didn’t miss his friends. He didn’t miss Hogwarts. Nor his teachers.

The only thing he missed?

Was his Professor’s lovely thick, long and hard cock.

His body, soul and his pussy only wanted that. And it only missed that.

“How many babies do you want, Professor?” Harry mewled out. He rolled his hips, making the older man behind him gasped out. “Like that? Am I good?”

“Merlin, my boy. Keep doing that while you squeeze your cunt.” His Professor groaned out.

Sighing with a smile, Harry clenched his pussy, feeling the cock jerk and spurt inside of him. “That feels good.” He moaned. And then, “How many babies, Professor?”

“As many as I can get out of you, my boy.” Professor Slughorn sped up.

Toes curling, Harry dropped his head down, palms against the window, as he watched between his thighs. The white sticky messes. It pleased Harry that he can get his fill of having his pussy filled with so much seed. He watched as whenever his Professor pulled out, excess seed seemed to pulse out, before they were pushed back in by Professor Slughorn’s cock. The night before, Professor Slughorn had fucked him into oblivion. His mind and body wanted his Professor. Wanted his pussy to be filled again. He’s never felt like this and it was heaven to him.

“Professor—Nngh! I miss your cock. I like having it inside of me, now.” Harry mewled.

“Yes? Only you will miss my cock, my boy. We’re bound forever.” Professor Slughorn groaned.

Harry yelped as he was pushed even more up against the window, his nipples brushing against the cold glass. The nipple clamps that were clamped on his nipples buzzed as they were being pressed up against the cold glass. Harry cried out at the feeling, before his Professor pounded into his pussy with such force, that had both him and his Professor climaxing.

“Nnnngghh!!” Harry squealed with eyes wide. His pussy spasmed, clamping so hard around the cock, that he felt the inside of his pussy being sprayed with seed. The sensation of the seed warmed his pussy and his womb, making Harry sigh as he was sated.

“You will never escape from my, my boy. The only thing you’ll want is to warm my cock, for me to breed your cunt, impregnate with my seed and watch your stomach swell with our children. Everything is now mine.” Professor Slughorn whispered darkly in his ear.

Harry arched his back, going on his toes as he squeezed his Professor’s cock tighter. The green-eyed Boy-Who-Lived nodded. “Yours, Professor. I’m yours.” His hazy mind was filled with his Professor’s scent, body and cock.

“You won’t miss anyone. You won’t miss anything. You will not miss Hogwarts. Your friends and family. You will only miss our children. Especially, you will miss my cock filling your cunt up with seed. Your womb will miss it being pregnant and impregnated. You will miss me, only.” Professor Slughorn purred into Harry’s ear.

“Hmnngh. Yes, Professor.” Harry’s voice slurred. His mind only filled of his Professor and nothing else. “Yours. Yours to breed. Yours to play with. My womb is your to plant your seed in until a baby grows. Everything is now yours, forever.”

And with that, Professor Slughorn conquered, collected his The Boy Who Lived to be his Secret Collection, and broken down the boy, and molded the boy to be his. The potion will make them stay the same for a long time. The boy will never grow old. The boy will never age. His body will stay forever the same until the potion wears off in a few hundred years. Horace will have time to make more of the potion if he wanted to. He will keep his Secret Collection inside of his private home. Until he’s sure he will be ready to re-introduce his Secret Collection back to the Wizarding World. Small, light and soft, Harry, the perfect Secret Collection, is now all his.

Forever.

“Now, let’s continue this in our secret lovely breeding room, Harry.”


End file.
